


not the start of anything whatsoever

by Xparrot



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://nekokoban.livejournal.com/"><b>nekokoban</b></a> was wondering why there wasn't more Dresden Files/Supernatural fic out there. And by more we mean any.</p><p>SPOILERS for Dresden book-verse through book six.</p>
    </blockquote>





	not the start of anything whatsoever

**Author's Note:**

> [**nekokoban**](http://nekokoban.livejournal.com/) was wondering why there wasn't more Dresden Files/Supernatural fic out there. And by more we mean any.
> 
> SPOILERS for Dresden book-verse through book six.

Dean raised the machete. "All right, this son of a bitch goes down no--"

"Stop!"

It wasn't in Dean's usual repertoire to hesitate, but the ferocity in that low command stayed his hand, long enough to look up and see the staff. "...Shit."

"It's him," Sam said, as if Dean couldn't guess. Just like Ellen had said. How they'd missed the guy last time they were in Chicago, he couldn't guess. Duster like that stood out. And Christ, he had an inch or two on Sam, easy.

Not to mention the unholy spellfire dancing around the stick in his hand. That wasn't no bo. "Get away from him," commanded the wizard.

Backing down wasn't in Dean's repertoire, either. "Man, we got a job to do, and if you knew what this thing did--"

"Whatever you're thinking," the wizard said, "Thomas didn't do it."

He'd given it a name. Dean hated when they had names. "I know, it looks like a person, but it's a vampire, and this is how you deal with--"

"I know he's a vampire." The wizard sounded irritated. "He's also born in America. Innocent until proven guilty, etc. So you're going to put down your knife there and back away, _slowly_ , or you're going to have a hell of a lot more to deal with." Scratch irritated; he sounded _pissed_. And the staff was changing colors, yellow fire flickering to blue-white. That couldn't be good.

"Hey, I thought you were one of the good guys," Dean said. "Law and order, protect and serve--why are you defending a monster like this?"

The wizard frowned, and then his eyes caught Dean's for one endless second--he'd been warned, but he didn't blink fast enough, and then there was fire and ice, thunder on a distant plain and the electric taste of an oncoming storm--

Then it was over, and he was standing there over the vampire again, and the wizard was looking at him, thoughtfully. "He's my brother," he said.

"Oh," Dean said. He glanced at Sam, let go of the vampire's black hair and took a step back. "All right, then. Sorry 'bout that."


End file.
